


【黑三角/右米】七夕小故事（沙雕）

by RitaWu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaWu/pseuds/RitaWu
Summary: 一個沙雕產物不說了，還得趕東西
Relationships: America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【黑三角/右米】七夕小故事（沙雕）

一年一度的七夕情人節又到了，民間總有流傳著牛郎和織女的淒涼愛情故事，什麼織女和牛郎原本是天上的神仙，因為天庭不准談戀愛所以牛郎被貶下凡，織女被罰整天織布，某天下凡洗澡澡玩水水，結果衣服被一個男的拿走還說要織女做他妻子，於是為了愛情跟他生活了幾十年還有了兩個娃!

最後又被辣個煩死人的王母娘娘發現生氣氣，所以又抓走了織女，然後那個老牛，喔，牽牛星的化身!說把他皮扒了就能上天庭見織女

後來就是被感動到的王母下令每月七日能見面，然而笨死人的喜鵲傳錯話了成了一年一次，為了彌補只好去當橋，讓這倆情侶團圓

總括來說是這樣吧？

你以為真的是這樣嗎？

錯了！你錯了！怎麼可能呢？實際上，就是一個混亂三角關係!

是的你沒看錯喔～

接下來就讓本仙女為你說說多混亂(๑ºั╰╯ºั๑)

首先，開頭仍然是辣個熟悉的，牛郎和織女相愛但是天庭不准戀愛啥的

不對啊！

那王母娘娘你跟玉帝怎麼解釋呢？

對了，這個王母娘娘還是個男的喔！叫阿爾弗雷德，衣服被他穿上就只有兩個字形容，風騷!

玉帝實打實男兒身，叫弗朗西斯，不過卻他娘風流多情還愛罷工，動不動就把天庭丟著不管，天，到底為什麼都還沒發生大亂?

喔，有，某隻猴子有來亂過

啊不是，走錯片場了！

所以王母娘娘寧這是見不得別人撒狗糧唄…

然後就是牛郎被貶去凡間當農夫啥的!

織女整天織布，以淚洗面（?）

也許沒有，只是懷念辣個漂亮的身體，沒辦法天天上了

再來就是熟悉的

仙女們下凡洗澡澡了，然後（被迫）經過的一個男子，噢稱他牛郎吧！對，就是辣個牛郎呦，順便一說，這少年的名字有點長，叫伊萬啥來著的，好吧太長了，本仙女記不起來（逃避jpg. ）

他是被一個老牛說的話打動了人心，這隻老牛還是個牽牛星轉的呢！他說今天會有幾個仙女下凡洗澡澡，然後只要拿走他們其中一個的衣服，那個仙女就無法回去了，他就會是你的老婆了

還說，切記要拿紅色那件喔！

說完就把伊萬推過去了

嗯……神助攻!牛大哥，給你點個讚

所以聽了老牛的話的伊萬就把那件紅色的裙子拿走

結果，其他仙女都走了，獨留一個還在找衣服

呃，是說，這“仙女”好像哪兒不太對?

卧槽!他下面有個大鷄兒

呀，牛大哥，你咋沒說他是個女裝大佬呀？？？

伊萬雖然在心裏咒死這隻牛，但身體誠實的過去跟那個“仙女”打招呼

然後!這個仙女看到了朝思暮想的牛郎後，直接把他撲倒在地上，別瞎想，只是一個激動不小心而已

伊萬明顯被這個舉動嚇到了，畢竟，他是個生活困苦，沒交過女朋友沒娶過妻子沒上過床的小處男，不過，膽量足夠!馬上對著那個“仙女”  
說

現在，你的衣服在我手裡了，你必須成為我的老婆

怎麼有股霸總文學氣息呀？錯覺????

沒事!咱繼續

仙女表示，好的沒問題，就自我介紹了起來

名叫王耀，是個男的

心裡默默補充，還是個織女（男）順便感謝牛大哥幫助

再來，一個激動就不小心把那個牛郎給辦了

伊萬還一臉茫然的看著剛剛才答應要成為他的妻子，怎麼現在就在這湖邊給上了???

此刻的伊萬，有一百個問號在頭上飛

好吧，雖然這麼就給辦了但喜歡小朋友的王耀“小仙女”偶爾主動騎上去討要伊萬的精子呢

伊萬又是一個卧槽臉，怎麼還有這種騷操作???

不是男的嗎？還能生喔？

王耀解釋了一下，其實天庭的仙子不管男女都能生的

結果，一生就是生兩個娃呢！

有點厲害

啊不是，這事兒又被辣個王母娘娘發現了

喔，天，還是王母娘娘把玉帝給休了的時候給發現的

嘖嘖

有好戲了

天庭上，王母娘娘，阿爾弗雷德正用著玉鏡看那對狗男男那邊閃，於是一個氣憤的就要拿起旁邊的火把衝去凡間把他倆給燒了

對

燒了，閃死了，呵

順便說，因為一日不可無玉帝，所以新的玉帝就是辣個風靡天庭的男人，叫亞瑟

嗯，一副紳士樣貌，行事作風卻像個人間所謂的海盜一樣

不過

他長得好看，一切不是問題，是滴，沒錯，本仙女就是個雙標狗

但，辣個新上任的亞瑟，聽說沒碰過王母娘娘呢！

怪了，阿爾弗雷德，阿呸，王母娘娘長得又不醜，還挺好看的呀!怎麼不碰

原因讓本仙女有點震驚

因為王母是他弟弟

啊，震驚過度……不用急救了，讓本仙女最後一次吶喊

骨科萬歲!!!!

咳咳，那啥，偏了

就

王母娘娘，一個不爽，就把織女，呸，織男拖回去了

剩下牛郎風中凌亂

伊萬表示，我他媽好不容易找到一個老婆，雖然帶把，還天天被上，但習慣就好，對，習慣了，啊怎麼說帶走就帶走??

行!

這時候老牛又說了，為了將功贖罪，把他給燒了，啊不是啦，殺了，然後皮扒了，就能去天庭見你老婆了

於是再次照做的伊萬，見到是見到王耀了，但……!!!!辣個心情不美麗的阿爾弗雷德，王母娘娘又來亂事

硬是要拆散他倆，結果不知怎地，一起帶來的娃娃們哭了，然後伊萬也哭了

但，阿爾弗雷德表示

行啊，但牛郎你得在天上放牛，織女，你就繼續織布!等我下令才能見面

迫於無奈的這對小夫妻便答應了

然後

奇怪的三角關係便開始了？

一開始是，阿爾弗雷德穿着開衩又露胸的裙子到伊萬工作的地方晃，然後蠱惑他

在伊萬耳邊說，如果每晚都來我寢室，就考慮讓你們碰面

伊萬毫不猶豫地答應了

結果沒想到

又是一個熟悉的畫面

阿爾弗雷德直接撲上去

喔 倒是沒有上他，而是自願的騎上去被上!!

啊，伊萬將這個舉動理解成

娘娘太久沒發泄了，所以找個人來發泄

欸，不是啊！發泄也該找個女的吧？

怎麼這天庭的神仙都愛搞同性!?

（本仙女喜歡）

行吧！所謂的“日”久生情什麼的

大概就是指這倆

這不是最尬的

還有更尬的，織女王耀因為整天織布太無聊還無處發泄，所以跑去找王母娘娘談談

結果

發現了他倆有姦情這回事

你說，他會一哭二鬧三上吊嗎

當然不會!生命可貴呢！你大爺還想多浪幾年

所以他!湊上去了!很自動的搞起了自家夫君!

操

這也能

最後愉快的和阿爾弗雷德妥協並且把他給辦了

嗯!

所以，七月七日和他親愛的夫君見面順便單獨滾滾床單，剩下的364天要去阿爾弗雷德那兒滿足他的寂寞難耐!

這就是為啥牛郎織女只能在七夕見面啦

才不是什麼傳錯話呢

哼哼


End file.
